


Not Much

by sharedwithyou



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Iron Man (Movies), Iron Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: ANGSTANGSTANGST but not really, Angst and Humor, Crack, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Crack, Humor, Mindfuck, crack as usual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-10
Updated: 2016-03-10
Packaged: 2018-05-25 21:35:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6211012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sharedwithyou/pseuds/sharedwithyou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sister fic/Sequel to "So What"</p><p>go read it if you haven't!</p><p> </p><p>“Oof!” You tumbled off his lap and onto the ground. “Hey!”<br/>He tilted his head like ‘you asked for it’ and turned the chair around, back to his meticulous online research.<br/>“Everything okay in there?” Steve called, hearing a crash but afraid to open the door.<br/>“Dandy,” you muttered, before getting back up and smoothing your rumpled hair. “We’re good,” you answered normally.<br/>“Okay.” He paused, wondering whether to knock or not. Not, he decided. “We’re having burgers tonight if you guys want any?”<br/>“Pass.”<br/>“I’ll have a cheeseburger without cheese, Steve.”<br/>“…a hamburger then, (y/n)?”<br/>“Yup!” You knew he was rolling his eyes behind you, but you didn’t really care. Not that much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Much

**Author's Note:**

> WHOOOO!!!!!
> 
> Sister fic/sequel to So What- GO READ IT FIRST  
> because i was enjoying Clint Angst and then i felt bad for him
> 
>  
> 
> this was a lot of fun to write; slight angst but MOSTLY LAUGHS. MY FAV.
> 
> give me some love if you liked!! and go read So What if you haven't (and leave me some love there too. i need love. not just clintlove.)
> 
> XOXO  
> Bucky (the only mindfuck is at the very beginning and that there's even a sequel to So What as it was meant to be completely a one-shot)

“Stop it, (y/n).”  
“Aww, come on.”  
“I mean it.”  
“You’re no fun.”  
“Get off!!”

“Oof!” You tumbled off his lap and onto the ground. “Hey!”  
He tilted his head like ‘you asked for it’ and turned the chair around, back to his meticulous online research.  
“Everything okay in there?” Steve called, hearing a crash but afraid to open the door.  
“Dandy,” you muttered, before getting back up and smoothing your rumpled hair. “We’re good,” you answered normally.  
“Okay.” He paused, wondering whether to knock or not. Not, he decided. “We’re having burgers tonight if you guys want any?”  
“Pass.”  
“I’ll have a cheeseburger without cheese, Steve.”  
“…a hamburger then, (y/n)?”  
“Yup!” You knew he was rolling his eyes behind you, but you didn’t really care. Not that much.  
“So…uh, I’ll call you when it’s ready, then?”  
“You do that, Steve.” He spoke solidly.  
“I’ll just join everyone now,” you assured as you pulled the door open, giggling as Steve covered his eyes instinctively. Ever since that one time you had burst out in only a bra, he’d been afraid of this room. Apparently he was upset that his favorite nurse had been fired, not that the house was on fire. Oops. “I’m decent, Steve.”  
“Ah, right.” He peeked into the room for a moment. “You sure you don’t want to come with, Clint?”  
“Pass.”  
“Okay then.” Steve turned and gave you a questioning look, but you just shrugged innocently. “Well, Tony saved you the pink controller (y/n).”  
“Finally, he remembers.”  
“And I’m sure the yogurt you poured on his pillow had nothing to do with it.”  
“Me too.” Steve reached over and squeezed your shoulder at your quip, and you felt a rush of affection that you seriously needed.  
You could have gotten it from Clint, but love was love, right? Romantic, Familial, whichever. It didn’t matter. Not that much.

“Where’s Arrowhead?”  
“Studying.” You mastered a double-flip with Mario, knocking Luigi off the bridge. “Sorry, Steve.”  
“No problem.” He was already waiting for the re-spawn, taking this game as an intense learning experience.  
“Is it final’s week already?”  
“Did you even go to college, Tony?”  
“I run a multi-billion dollar company, (y/n). What do you think?”  
“Ever heard of a guy called Trump?”  
“If he doesn’t own the Miss United States Pageant anymore, then I’m not interested.”  
“Nothing wrong with not going to college,” Bucky offered from the other side of the couch as he performed a wheelie easily.  
“Not all of us are built to fight in a war,” you winked and he gave you a warm smile.  
It was nice to get attention. It wasn’t important who it came from. Not much.  
“If that’s the case, (y/n), why are you an Agent?”  
“What’s that? Can’t hear over the sound of your losing,” you crowed as you sped through the finish line, rubbing it in Tony’s sour face.  
“Ugh. I need a popsicle.” He got up to take the elevator to the massive kitchen.  
“I want orange!”  
“Get it yourself, then!”  
“Fine,” you grumbled, putting down your controller with a thump. “Just hold the door.”  
In response, Tony pressed the close button repeatedly.

“Well I guess it’s just you and me, Bucks.”  
“Actually, I think I’ll play a game.”  
Bucky and Steve groaned as Thor strolled in and picked up your controller. They were going to have to teach him not to go backwards around the track again.

“So did you want to get it out of the freezer or have this popsicle right now?”  
“Shut up, Tony.” You shoved him slightly, hiding your smile.  
“You know, people are going to find it suspicious if you keep following me everywhere.”  
“It’s the kitchen, Tony. Where the food is.”  
“Details.”  
“You act like you own the joint.”  
“I do.”

The elevator dinged, and Tony waved you in front of him so he could conspicuously check out your ass out.  
“Nice.”  
“It’s not for you.” You beat him to the fridge and took the last grape pop, just to be a jerk.  
“Right, for Barton. The one who’s buried three noses deep in files.” He rooted around after you, miffed that there was only orange left. “I thought you said you wanted orange, (y/n)!”  
“That was before I realized there was one grape left.”  
“You hate grape.”  
“Yes, but you love it. And, you hate orange.”  
He glared at you and tried to grab it from you, so you slobbered over it. Making a disgusted face, he decided to try orange after all. “Bitch.”

“Watch what you call my girl.”

Tony jumped at the sound of Clint’s voice; mostly because it was coming from down the hall.  
Bad sign number one; Clint only used the floors when he was really stressed out.  
Bad sign number two; claiming any ownership over you.  
It wasn’t a big deal though. Not that much.  
“Hawkbutt, whachu doing on the ground like a normal human being?”  
“I was in the mood for a popsicle.”  
“Bad news, your girl here took the last grape.”  
“I don’t mind orange.” He spoke with almost zero emotion as he stepped between the two of you to reach the fridge.  
“Hmph. You two are strange.” Tony licked his popsicle with disdain, as you rolled your eyes. He was such a drama queen.  
“Well, sorry to interrupt your foreplay.” It was passive aggressive as hell, but coming from Clint, it seemed almost normal. Not nearly so petty. Not much, if at all.  
“And on that note I’ll go buy some Fudgesicles,” Tony answered haughtily, making a grand exit.

“…what do you even see in him?”

“What’s the matter, jealous?” You hopped onto the bar, dangling your legs as you sucked on the icy treat.  
“Just curious.”  
“Snooping around for some Tower Intel?”  
“You know it’s my job.”  
“No, it’s you. Period.” You stared at each other for a full three seconds, before calling off the stalemate with a laugh. “Here, let’s trade. I know you hate orange.”  
“Thanks.” He gave you a small smile, not minding in the slightest that your spit was all over it.  
A contented silence settled over the two of you as he scrolled through his Blackberry with one hand, trying not to drip on it with the other. Meanwhile, you hummed and stuck your face under his fist, in case any drops went astray.

“Sorry I pushed you earlier.”  
The statement surprised you; he didn’t apologize normally.  
“S’kay, I’m used to it.”  
“You make it sound like I’m an abusive boyfriend.”  
“Well, you aren’t exactly gentle.”  
“I thought you liked it rough.”  
You nudged him with your toe, and he caught your ankle, squeezing it slightly with affection.  
It caught you off guard; he didn’t make little gestures like this.  
Not much.

“So, boyfriend, hmm?”  
“I guess.”  
“Guess you want to call it un-quits again.”  
“I only broke it off because of you in the first place.”  
“That makes no sense, Clint.”  
“Seemed like you wanted to play with more than one pal.”  
“Seemed like I didn’t know it was on, until you called it quits.”  
It was the same argument, over and over. In different tones, and different volumes, but aside from that, nothing really changed.  
Not much.

His phone buzzed suddenly, interrupting your musing.  
“It’s Fury.” He picked up immediately and turned away from you, holding one hand to his other ear.  
You rolled your eyes so hard they nearly fell into your throat. It’s not like you weren’t receiving the very same voicemail in your phone right now.  
Or that Tony wouldn’t completely blab about it 20 seconds later if you weren’t immediately briefed.  
“Right. Yes, sir.” He answered in his clipped, “professional” (read: hired gun) tone. “I’m on my way.”  
He hung up and patted his pockets, making sure he had all his nifty tools, before striding off. “I’ve got a mission.”  
“Cool.” You were off duty for this month; suspension or vacation, you decide. Siding with Tony, you agreed on the latter. Certain other people were more judgey though.  
“We’ll talk more when I get back.”  
“Sure.” If any talking did get done, nothing would change.  
Not much would, really.  
Except maybe some panties.

You were about to hop off the counter and join the guys again, when all of a sudden he was in your face.  
“Wait for me,” he urged in a different kind of voice, before kissing you hard.  
He was gone before you caught your breath again.  
Well, that was different.

Probably he was asking you to stay up late; but considering you did that anyway, this was certainly a surprising turn.

Either way, you guessed elevator sex with Tony was off. At least for today.

 

“What?!”  
The Iron Horndog was not easily appeased, however. “You’re blowing me off?! Just like this?!”  
“Actually, I would say I’m not blowing. You off.”  
“Don’t try humor on me missy.”  
“Hey, don’t get sassy on me, boy.”  
You were trying to catch the nearest mushroom, and the rest of the gang was trying hard not to listen.  
Tony did not pick good times for arguments. Or good places.  
“This is because of the popsicle isn’t it?!”  
Bucky snorted at the insinuation, and you tried not to laugh. “No, Tony, it is not.”  
“Look, I have no problem with your saliva; I just don’t want to touch anything penis-shaped after you’ve put your mouth on it!”  
Steve turned bright red and ran off the road, and Thor laughed so hard he started going backwards again.  
“Okay, it’s not fair that I’m winning this way guys.” You spoke as you crossed the finish line two laps ahead of everyone else. “Tony, why don’t you gives these guys at least a chance and we can talk about this later.”  
“Psh. Talk about it later.”  
“Yes.”  
“I know what that means. Talk about it never.”  
“That’s not what it means.”  
“Yes it is. I should know; I’ve used it enough in my life.”  
“Well that just means you are a horrible human being.”  
“We’ll talk about that later,” he mimicked, before stalking off.

“Geez, (y/n), aren’t you off the case because of intra-team relations?”  
“So?”  
“So how is this helping?”  
“Well, considering Clint just got a mission, I would say at the very least I’m not hindering.”  
“He did?!”  
You shook your head. “Y’all gotta start checking your phones.”  
“You should talk; you threw yours in the oven when you got mad at Tony.”  
“Bucky, that was a secret!”

Tony didn’t bother turning when the voice of reason entered his room. “Stop moping.”  
“You know I never clean.”  
“Moping. Not mopping.”  
“Oh. Well I never do that either.”  
“You two all suck at the no strings attached crap.”  
“Three.”  
“Hmm?”  
“Clint and (y/n) are at it again too.”  
Nat the Cat shook her head and sighed. Technically, you weren’t off the team for personal reasons; but this wasn’t helping your image.  
Or team dynamics.  
“Yeah, well Clint and (Y/n) have always been on again off again.”  
“You’re just sticking up for him ‘cause you like him better.”  
“That’s not why.”  
“Huh.”  
“Even though I do like him better.”  
“Whatever.” Tony pulled a stick of gum out of thin air and started smacking it annoyingly.  
“When I said you two I meant both you and Clint.”  
“What?!” Tony threw the wrapper at her, which didn’t even come close to hitting her. “Don’t tell me this is because of some feminist bullcrap?!”  
“Bullcrap? Is (y/n) so good for you that you’re even censoring yourself?”  
“Fuck no!” Tony was very insulted at this insinuation.  
“Also, interesting that you don’t assume I take (y/n)’s side because the two of us are close.”  
“How in the hell is that shit interesting?!” Eager to prove you had not been a good influence on him, Tony started adding cuss words.  
“Maybe because you’re trying to ship “clasha” again.”  
“…I’m going to kill Bucky.”

Evidently the stoic nature of the Winter Soldier belied his inability to keep secrets.  
Or at least decide what was appropriate to share with whom.  
Though it had been years since Tony had drunkenly admitted to Bucky he hoped Clint and Tasha or ‘Clasha’ would happen so he could move in on (y/n). Obviously, he had been on one of his “breaks” with Pepper at the time. Meaning not only were things off, but she had broken something before she left. It was a lamp that time.  
The only bright side of this whole crappy situation was that Bucky hadn’t told you yet.

“So no elevator sex today?”  
Nat the Cat was somehow always on the up and up of Tower Drama. Maybe because she was an Agent. Or because she wasn’t completely oblivious like every other person.  
“Nope. At least not with Tony.”  
“Hmm.” She passed the bag of Hot Cheetos over and you crunched on a handful, before sipping madly at some juice. You were laying off the booze for the moment. Ever since you threw up on Tony a week ago instead of making out. “Maybe you should lay off the laying.” She snickered at her little pun, but you merely rolled your eyes.  
“Maybe you’re just not getting enough.”  
“Or any.” She offered, earning her a cross-eyed giggle from you. She always knew what to say.  
“You can have Clint if you want. I know you always thought he was hot.”  
“Yeah until he opened his mouth.”  
This time the two of you laughed together.  
“Besides, aren’t the two of you on good terms at the moment?”  
“Because I’m willing to have sex with him?”  
“How else am I supposed to measure it?”  
“Well, he did turn me down earlier.”  
“That explains why you were playing Mario Kart.”  
“Hey, I’ve always valued video games more than sex.”  
“Agree to disagree.”  
“Well, anyway, I guess he regretted it. Seeing as he told me to “wait for him” before he left.”  
“Woah.” Then again, maybe Nat knew everything because everyone TOLD her everything. She was a good confidante. Ish.  
“And I got this feeling he wasn’t just talking about doing it.”  
“…hmm.” Things were getting interesting. And possibly serious. She’d have to mull over it with Steve and some wine.  
“Anyway that’s why I’m not snogging Tony’s brains out in the lift right now.”  
“Just three words from Hawk and your hormones turn off?”  
“Almost as good as I love you, huh?”

Apparently the mission had only involved Agent Barton because everyone else was chomping on burgers in the living room. You took your cheeseless cheeseburger and settled next to Bucky to talk his ear off. Even though he had revealed the phone-oven fiasco, he was still a good listener. Thor was practicing going the right way around Toads Factory, Steve and Nat the Cat were having a moment with wine, and Tony had absconded with half the food to “share with Bruce” in the lab. He was probably still huffy about you missing your “appointment” and took the extra burgers out of spite. Bruce never ate more than one anyway. How he could sustain The Other Guy on such a small (or normal) diet was beyond you.

“Ahem.” Nat the Cat checked her phone, and waved everyone else towards the door. “Duty calls.” Apparently their instructions had finally come in.  
Well, guess it was just going to be a lonely evening again. Maybe you’d try to get Banner to forge you a prescription for Xanax. Did it make blue funks go away?  
Anyway, you knew Bruce never abused his elite-scientist-special-perks. He was a good egg.  
No wonder Tony hung out with him. Opposites attract, right?  
Probably that meant that you and him wouldn’t work out in the long run. Which was too bad. Considering he was pretty… experienced.  
And he was nicer.

Deciding to stuff your face with cookies you went to your room where you had hid one of Tony’s many TVs, pulled out some Pepperidge Farm and popped in Miss Congeniality. Maybe you’d even have a good cry. At the cute ending of course. You didn’t normally cry at movies. Not much.  
“I’m back.”  
You screamed and threw a bag of chessmen at the noise; which turned out to be Clint opening the door. You were so used to him dropping down through the vents (and making a bunch of noise about it); and he hadn’t bothered to knock! What if you were chang- oh well it wasn’t like he’d never seen you naked or anything.  
To his credit, he caught the cookies one-handed and handed them back to you without a smirk.  
In his other hand was-  
Roses?

“Look, I know I’ve been a shitty boyfriend lately.”  
“If you could call it that even.” Your mouth had great instincts, but your heart was pounding. What the hell was this?!  
“I’m gonna try to do better, okay?”  
“…” You stared at him as he thrust the flowers at you awkwardly. He cleared his throat twice before you snapped out of it enough to take them from him.  
“And I won’t push you off stuff anymore.”  
“Right.” You looked bewildered at the bouquet, before putting them on top of your closed laptop. It was the only empty space that wasn’t the floor.  
“So…I’ll see you later?”  
“I guess,” you murmured, still thoroughly confused and slightly distracted by the perfume of the roses.  
He wasn’t faring much better, as he backed out of the room slowly, his eyes on you.  
He had already turned around, though, when you spoke again.

“Why, Clint?”

And in the background Grace Hart was yelling about peanuts, but all you could hear was your breaths entwining as Clint swept into the room and picked you up into his arms.

“I want to be with you.”  
“Yeah, you always have.”  
“And I want you with me. Only me.”

As he sat you down on the bed and pulled you against his chest, trailing kisses down your hairline, you knew this was not much.

But it just might be enough.

**Author's Note:**

> WHEEEE!!!!
> 
> leave me a comment below =)
> 
> random ramblings:  
> poll 1: who did you think lovely was with at the beginning? (i kind of gave it away in the inro...)
> 
> fyi the rolling eyes was clint and not steve. it just sounds like it was steve because i wanted a mini mindfuck. so there.  
> it's quite obvious 2 lines later, anyway.
> 
> poll 2: which line gave you the most feels? (and which feels were they?)  
> my favorite was probably humor- when steve accidentally sees lovely shirtless because his favorite nurse got fired and lovely hears the house is on fire... a close second is thor going backwards around the track in mario kart. i used to do that.  
> anything Thor-related in this fic (or all fics) is for Pharm because without her i would forget about him all the time.
> 
> poll 3: TONY OR CLINT?!?!  
> i can't answer this one. because i was totally tony in 'so what' and then i gave clint a chance in this one....  
> anyway in this one you and tony's relationship is superrr casual. just like you and clint. except clint becomes more possessive of you.
> 
> also, i didn't include any smut or even that much fluff with tony so that clint would have a better shot. basically you and tony are mostly just talk, except for the occasional yummies. the elevator sex thing was mainly a joke.
> 
> and the popsicles thing.  
> god there are so many fun lines in this one.
> 
> anyway, hope you enjoyed!!! lots of laughs and less angst in this one- so prepare yourself for the future!! ;) thanks for hanging out with me lovelies
> 
> XOXO Bucky


End file.
